Flirtatious Torturing
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: Sam can be devious, but is she taking it too far this time? FreddiexSam.
1. Classroom Torture

**How goes it?(: I'm back for awhile. Just posting a little something I've already written most of. This is the first chapter of (probably) three. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Flirtatious Torturing"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

Sam smirked at Freddie from across the classroom. Freddie tried desperately to avoid catching her eye, knowing full well she was only trying to torture him. He squeezed his eyes shut and stifled a groan. He wished that she'd _never _figured out that he had a crush on her. He believed that her flirtatiously torturing him was worse than the mental and physical beatings of the past.

A note folded in the shape of a paper football landed on his desk. He popped open one eye and stared at the white triangle lying over his sloppy history notes. He didn't have to open the thing to know who wrote it. All he had to do was peer over his left shoulder at the blonde sitting diagonal to him and see her smirk to know that she'd tossed the note to him. He had to force himself not to look back at her. It was futile, and he knew it.

It was only a fraction of a second later that he found himself caught up in her gorgeous blonde curls that cascaded down her shoulders, resting on her chest. Her chest that rose up and down with each steady breath she took. She caught his eye and winked. Freddie tried to resist rolling his eyes at her obvious attempt to pester him and turned back around, slowly unfolding the note so as not to make it crinkle as much. His history teacher was at the front of the room, leaning against her desk, rambling on about China's government or something. Freddie knew he should have been taking detailed and extensive notes, but he just couldn't get himself into the right mind set today.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he unfolded the note completely without as much as a disruption to the class around him. His eyes peered wearily over the words scrawled messily onto the page. She had only scribbled a few words, but they were words he never thought Sam would direct towards him, even jokingly as he was sure that it was, his eyes got big, disbelieving. He looked back at the girl. Sam wasn't paying attention, but instead doodling in her notebook.

When she did look up at him, she smiled sneakily, like she knew something that he didn't. Which she probably did, seeing as she _was _Sam Puckett and she always had something up her sleeve. She winked at him once more and mouthed something to him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he never could read lips. He was even worse at it when he wasn't paying attention to the words the lips were mouthing. He was more focused on dreaming about _kissing _those lips again. She winked at him once more and looked away from him, focusing her eyes to the front of the room.

Freddie took this as an opportunity to take her in from afar. He marveled at how the horrible fluorescent lighting still made her curls glint and sparkle like gold. He slowly scanned her profile, beginning at her face and making his way down tracing with his eyes the curves of her chest to her slim, tight stomach. He loved the shirt she was wearing today, purple was definitely her color and that v-cut definitely solidified his liking of that particular shirt.

After a few moments Sam felt Freddie's eyes on her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, not moving her head, and observed him observing her. She almost shuddered at how intense his gaze was, as if he was seeing her and _only her_. She bit back a smirk as she thought of yet another way to taunt the poor boy. Without taking her eyes off of him she slowly edged her hand, which was previously resting on her knee, up her thigh making deliberate slow movements. She watched in amusement as Freddie's eyebrows shot up, his eyes growing large.

His eyes were glued to her hand, which was moving inch by inch up her thigh. Sam turned her head to look at him, arching her eyebrow and smirking, all the while moving her hand closer and closer to where her legs met body. Freddie inhaled a sharp breath and tried miserably to avert his eyes away from her taunting. He was afraid if he kept watching her, thinking about what it would feel like if that was _his _hand tracing, feeling her, that he wouldn't be able to control himself. Jaw clenched and hand grasping the edge of his desk he stared straight ahead and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying instead of the enticing blonde girl two rows diagonal from him. The words of his history teacher floated right past him, however.

Then his teacher was walking out the door, leaving the class unattended. The students instantly burst into life, chattering and moving around the room. Freddie warily looked over at Sam. She was bent over her desk, hurriedly folding a piece of paper. She finished her folding and looked around the room, her eyes meeting Freddie's as she smirked at him. Freddie simply rolled his eyes; he was beginning to tire of that smirk. Mostly because of the power she held over him when it appeared on her face.

The teacher bustled back into the room, calling attention to the students and apologizing for running out in the middle of a lesson. Just as all of the students were settling back into their seats Sam threw the paper airplane she had just made toward the front of the room. The teacher simply gave her a threatening look and pointed to the plane that had landed rather gracefully on the floor in front of her desk. She told Sam to come and pick it up, to which Sam obliged.

She rose out of her chair and gave Freddie a quick glance before that devious smirk returned to her face. She began that lazy sauntering walk up to the teacher's desk, only this time her hip movements were a little more pronounced, making her backside sway from side to side. Her tight jeans accentuated her extra hip movements and Freddie found himself practically gawking at her. He tried, once again, to tear his eyes away from her, but he was stunned. As if he were watching a train wreck unfold and he couldn't bear to look, but yet, he couldn't stand to not look either. He was pretty sure that by now not only his jaw was on the floor, but also the jaws of every other guy in the room as well.

He dared a glance around the room to see _everyone _(girls included) staring after Sam Puckett. Some stared in awe, some in disgust (mostly the girls who were observing the guy's piggish looks). When she reached the front of the room she dared an ingenuous grin at the teacher and then bent down, her ass sticking up in the air as she picked up the main component in her new form of torture for Freddie. She took her sweet time standing up straight as well, crumpling the paper airplane into a ball and tossing it into the nearby trashcan as she turned back around, pausing for a brief moment to glare at any peer who still dared to stare openly at her and then she swaggered her way back to her desk, plopping down.

By this time Freddie's palms were sweaty and he was positive that if he tried to walk it would be quite embarrassing. He hung his head down, closed his eyes, and tried to breathe in and out rhythmically like he'd been taught in that mother-son yoga class his mother had made him attend last fall. Once he'd calmed down enough he risked a glimpse at Sam once more. She met his eyes and licked her lips, biting on the bottom one seductively as the bell rang out, making Freddie jump a little. Sam snickered, collected her things and breezed out the door, not risking a fleeting glance behind her. Freddie shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he gathered his books together as well and tried to pull himself together before his next class.

* * *

**Haha, I just realized not _one _word was said in this chapter. Interesting... XD Anyway, the second part should be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow(:**

**Review? Maybe it will help Freddie calm down. *snickers* **


	2. Parking Lot Torture

**Chapter two of Flirtatious Torturing! Let's see what ol' Sammy is doing to Fredward this time, shall we? :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Freddie, Sam and Carly walked out the doors of Ridgeway High School that afternoon. Carly pulled out her key chain, separating her car key from the rest in her hand as the trio made their way towards Carly's VW Bug. Since Carly was the only one of the three with a car the trio just rode to school together every morning. Sam figured it beat the bus and Freddie was just happy he got away from riding to and from school with his crazy overprotective mother. They were appreciative of Carly's car, no matter neither how small it was nor how girlish the color yellow was.

Freddie strategically fell into place on Carly's left side, leaving Sam to her right. Freddie had been trying to put as much distance between him and the boisterous blonde all day. She'd only known about his crush on her for four hours and yet, in that time frame she'd made him blush countless times as well as left him a sweaty, trembling mess more than once with her looks and deliberately sexy gestures. Freddie felt Carly's questioning gaze on him, but he refused to look over, as it meant getting an eyeful of Sam as well and at this point in the day he was just too exhausted to go through that torture again.

They reached Carly's car in silence, Sam and Freddie piling in the back as Carly slid into the driver's seat, throwing her bag onto the passenger seat beside her. Sam began her daily ritual; to whine about why she couldn't sit in the front seat. Spencer had made it a rule, after reading an article online that most people suffer the worst injuries while sitting in the passenger seat, which nobody but he and Carly were allowed in the front of her vehicle. Thus the reason why Sam griped and moaned every day that she had to ride in the back with "the nub". Yes, they might have been juniors in high school, but Sam still referred to Freddie as a nub. Truthfully though, her nicknames had stopped affecting him a long time ago. Now he just accepted them with ease.

Carly pulled out of the school's parking lot and instead of taking her usual right turn that led to Bushwell Plaza she made a left. Carly glanced into her rearview mirror to see her friends' confused faces and remembered she'd forgotten to tell them where she had to go before arriving home. "Guys, I forgot to tell you but Spencer needed me to pick up a few things from the store." Sam gave Carly a disapproving look, as it meant her after school snack would be delayed. "Sorry Sam. How about I pick you up something while I'm in the store?" Sam's face immediately perked up and she wrapped her arms around the headrest of the passenger seat, leaning forward so she could talk with Carly better.

"Whatever I want?" Sam arched her eyebrow, a smile resting on her face. Carly rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. "Yus!" Sam pumped her fist in the air, the excitement overwhelming her. "Okay, so I want a package of ham, a two-liter of orange soda…no, make that grape. Yeah, grape." She nodded, "And a couple dozen fat cakes, some of those frosted animal crackers too. Man, I've been craving those things all week…" By this point she'd resorted to ticking the items off on her fingers. "Uhm…" Sam paused to think.

"Jesus Sam, if I didn't know that your metabolism was super-human fast I would wonder how in the hell you stay a size six." Freddie piped up. Sam turned on him, eyes glaring.

"I'm a size _four_, idiot." She reached over and smacked him in the forehead, hard. Freddie winced but said nothing more for fear that she'd really lay into him. Instead she just snickered and patted his cheek patronizingly, making a blush creep up Freddie's neck, partly in anger at her mocking and partly because she was just _touching _him. She noticed this blush and rolled her eyes. "Jesus Benson, control your damn hormones."

As Carly pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store she glanced in her rearview mirror and gave Sam a dirty look. "Sam, let it go." She pleaded for the umpteenth time that day. Though Carly had been trying her best to protect Freddie from Sam's wrath all day she wasn't succeeding much. The score was Carly-one Sam-everything else. Carly won one at lunchtime, and that was simply because Sam was too preoccupied with her food to be concerned with Freddie's infatuation for her.

"It's not my problem that the nub wants my body." Sam smirked in Freddie's direction, giving him a wink before rolling her eyes and throwing her head back in laughter. "It's also not my problem that I enjoy," She reached over to place her hand on his knee, tracing a circle around it with her finger before pulling away, "tormenting him, either." Freddie's face turned a multifarious amount of shades of red.

Carly ignored her friend for the most part as she pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. "I'll only be a minute, are you guys okay sitting out here?" She asked as she leaned over to grab her purse. Freddie gulped, but Sam nodded, a twinkle of mischievousness in her eye.

"Sure Carly," She drawled out the words, looking at Freddie out of the corner of her eye. "We'll be fine." Carly eyed her friend cautiously but nodded and opened the door to get out. "Just don't forget my stuff!" Sam called after her, laughing.

As soon as Carly had disappeared behind the sliding glass doors of the supermarket Sam turned to Freddie, a glint in her eye and a smirk upon her face. Freddie squirmed under her gaze and reached to unlatch his seatbelt, wondering if it was too late to join Carly inside. Sam chuckled lowly and scooted closer to him on the seat.

"S-Sam…what are you going to do?!" Freddie scooted backwards, pressing himself up against the door of the car. Sam simply stared him down and smirked, making Freddie want to jump out of his skin. He was cornered with nowhere to go, and had a devil of a blonde staring him down.

"Nothing Fredward, what makes you think I'm up to something?" She pulled her legs up onto the seat and rested back on her knees as she flashed him a smile that made her appear almost…ingenuous. Freddie shook his head, he knew better than that. Sam was definitely not innocent. She crouched forward, resting her hands on either side of his right leg. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks once more and silently cursed himself.

"S-stop." He stuttered, reaching out to grab onto her forearm. Sam easily pulled away from his grip and before he could blink she'd pounced on him. Sam straddled him and placed her hands, palm side down, on his chest. Her face was now mere inches from his and he could feel her cool breath breezing across his parted lips. Her eyes glinted and Freddie took note that they were a very dark blue.

"Sam, seriously. Carly will be back any minute." Freddie tried to push her off, only to fail miserably. Sam threw her head back and laughed, exposing her long, slender neck to Freddie and he couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like to ravish it, biting and nipping until she screamed…

"No she won't, Fredward." She pulled her head back up and looked at him, the twinkle in her eye holding even more mischievousness. "Carly loves shopping. She'll be awhile. Trust me."

"Sam, if you're just trying to freak me out let me tell you now that you've succeeded!" Freddie tried once more to get away from the blonde who smirked slyly from above him. She shook her head and leaned down close to his ear.

"I'm not going for success Fredward." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear and making Freddie shiver. "I'm going for complete domination." She smirked against his ear, hovered beside it for a moment and flicked her tongue out to graze his earlobe. Freddie's breath hitched and his hands came up to her waist, as he shoved her sideways, making her tumble off of him to the empty seat on the opposite side of the car. He glanced over at her in surprise and took the brief distraction to open the car door and bolt out. He didn't look back, even when he heard the car door slam and footsteps pounding towards him.

When he looked up he saw Carly walking towards him, just having exited the supermarket with two large bags in her arms. He stopped running just in time to avoid running into her, panting hard. "Freddie what are you--."

"Benson, you better run!" Freddie glanced behind him to see Sam running at him full force, her blonde curls whipping around her face, making her expression even more menacing. Freddie's eyes went wide as he ran behind Carly and used her as a shield. Carly grunted and nearly lost her grip on the grocery bags.

"Carly, move!" Sam yelled seconds before colliding with the girl. Carly rolled her eyes as her two friends began running in a circle around her, looking like a bunch of elementary school kids on the playground. Carly looked around the parking lot to see a few passerby taking in the scene, some with amused looks, others with sour, disgruntled ones. Carly closed her eyes and exhaled a breath, making her bangs fly up for a moment.

Sam growled once more, a low, feral sound that even scared Carly a little. Her eyes flew open just in time to see Sam tackle Freddie to the ground tugging at his hair as they collided with the ground, and then one another. Carly stared in shock as they rolled once or twice before Sam got the upper hand and pinned Freddie beneath her, her legs straddling his stomach. They were almost too far away for Carly to hear their angry whispers, but she caught most of it.

"I'm going to mess you up." Sam snarled, her face mere centimeters from Freddie's. Freddie's eyes were wide open in shock and he was trying desperately to break free of her hold, squirming beneath her. Sam groaned and tugged at his hair again, "Not a good idea, Fredward." She practically purred, her once angry expression now becoming one a predator might give its prey before going in for an attack. She flicked him hard in the nose, making him wince.

"Sam, let me go. Now." Freddie tried to be firm, but his voice was shaky. This was partially due to the fact they were lying in the middle of a _parking lot_ in public as well as the fact that the girl he practically _loved_ was straddling him, her bottom so close to his groin he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. He bit back a moan as she re-adjusted her position over him, trying to get a better grip.

When she saw how she was affecting him however, she decided to have a bit more fun. "What…do you like that, Freddifur?" She wiggled her bottom again, loving the facial expression Freddie made, his eyes squeezing shut, nose crinkling as he gulped. Sam chuckled and brought her face close to his once more, releasing one of his hands to grab his shirt collar. "Why won't you just give in to your hormones, _Freddie?" _She spoke his name in a falsetto, airy voice that made Freddie's airways constrict that much more.

He slowly opened his eyes to find a whirlwind of blonde curls masking his vision. He completely forgot they were lying in the middle of a supermarket parking lot with _Carly _staring at them in awe, when Sam's hot, wet breath connected with the pulse point on his neck, hovering above it before she gave it a lick, something she was quickly realizing drove Freddie nuts. She felt his blood pressure accelerate and she smirked, pulling her head back up to his face. "Like that, Benson?" She whispered playfully, as she pressed her free hand into his chest.

Freddie did nothing; he simply stared into her clouded blue eyes, trying to alleviate his confusion. He was still trying to figure out why the girl was torturing him like this. He preferred the regular beatings to this. Sexually torturing him was both emotionally and physically exhausting him, and it hadn't even been one day.

Sam stared at him expectantly for a moment, her fingers flexing on his chest, reminding him of a cat. Freddie looked at her for a few more moments. As he calmed slightly he realized he had a free hand, and he smirked, causing Sam to give him a confused look. "What are you—." She was cut off by Freddie's hand grabbing onto her waist as he attempted to shove her off one-handed. It didn't work well, as Sam had a tight, controlled grip on him. She laughed, "Silly boy, you should know better by now that I'm stronger than you."

Freddie inhaled through his nostrils and shut his eyes, feeling his adrenaline kick in at her insult. It was no secret that he was taller than her now, his muscles slightly bigger than they had been a few years ago. He grunted and tried to roll them over.

He soon felt her weight being lifted from his stomach and he almost smiled, before he too was being ripped off the ground by the front of his shirt. His eyes whipped open to find a rather large man standing above him, looking angry. Freddie chuckled nervously and tried to avoid Sam's hard glare.

"You two should be in big trouble." The man bellowed. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but one look from the store manager and she clamped her mouth shut tight. "But, your friend over there," He paused to jerk his head in the direction of a flabbergasted Carly before continuing, "Insists that she can take care of you." He twisted them toward Carly and shoved them forward. "But I don't want to see you two anywhere near my store ever again. Got it?" Freddie silently nodded, accepting the terms for both of them because he knew Sam wasn't going to agree to anything. The man nodded at Carly and stalked his way back into the building, leaving the three teenagers to stand in awkward silence.

"You guys are idiots!" Carly shrieked a few moments later, as she clutched the grocery bags tighter in her arms. "You could have gotten run over or something!" She shook her head and glanced at them, "What the hell were you even doing anyway?" She looked pointedly at Sam, who was now staring down at her shoes. Neither of them answered Carly's question so after a few more moments of glaring at them she sighed and began walking toward her car, "Let's just go home. Spencer's waiting on me."

Freddie looked at Sam; Sam looked at Freddie, both of them waiting for the other to begin walking first. Freddie crossed his arms and didn't budge which triggered a staring contest between the two.

"Freddie! Sam! Let's go!" Carly shouted as she slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Freddie peered over his shoulder at their friend but still didn't budge.

"Ladies first." Sam mocked, waving her arm in the direction of Carly's car. Carly yelled for them again and Sam pointedly looked at Freddie, jerking her arm again. Freddie rolled his eyes and stomped off toward the car, leaving a smug Sam to follow behind him.

* * *

**Okay. There you have it. :D I hope you liked it (I have yet to proofread it). It's about *checks clock* 3AM and I have school tomorrow, so yeah...I'm off to bed now. Chapter three will probably come tomorrow!**

**Review! :D**


	3. Mental Torture

**Chapter three! :D And good news! There is probably one or two chapters after this. It all depends...lol. (: This one is mostly dialogue, but still interesting and important to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few minutes later Carly and Sam were entering Carly's apartment. Freddie had separated and ducked into his own apartment rather quickly, much to Sam's amusement. He was still fuming over what happened at the grocery store and he made up some lame excuse that his mom needed him to help her move furniture. Sam had outwardly rolled her eyes at that, but inwardly she could picture Freddie's muscles flexing…that determined look on his face…his pecks clenching under pressure…

Sam made a beeline for the fridge, leaving Carly to juggle the grocery bags in her arms and shut the door with her foot. "Oh, I'm fine." Carly said sarcastically, following her friend to her kitchen. Sam looked up from the chicken leg she'd just pulled out of the fridge and looked innocently at Carly.

"Sorry Carls." She mumbled through her food. Carly scoffed and set the bags down onto the counter.

"You _should _apologize to Freddie." Carly began putting the various groceries away while keeping her eye on Sam the entire time. Sam gave her an incredulous look and snorted.

"Why?" Carly sighed and rolled her eyes, only slightly disgusted as Sam began ripping meat off the bone of the chicken leg.

"Why? Because you practically robbed him of his innocence." She paused when Sam shrugged her shoulders, "In public. In the middle of a parking lot." Sam looked away from Carly and began picking at her chicken which aggravated Carly even more. "Sam? Are you even listening to me?" Sam looked back up at Carly.

"What's the big deal? It's not like I raped him…" Carly clicked her tongue, thankful that she _hadn't_ done that and that the store manager had come along to rip them apart.

"Pretty dang close." Sam laughed and shook her head.

"You can't rape the willing, cupcake." She took another bite of her chicken leg, "And he's definitely _willing_." She muttered, a smirk growing on her face. Carly made a disgusted face as her mind called up the mental picture of a few hours before.

"How do you know he's willing, Sam?"

Sam smirked, "Trust me, he's willing." Sam's eyes twinkled as she made eye contact with Carly and nodded, "His friend doesn't lie." Carly grimaced.

"Sam! That is so gross." Sam's eyebrows arched in amusement.

"Is it?" Carly's eyes opened wide, her jaw dropping slightly as her friend eased around her, heading into the living room to plop down onto the couch.

**

A few hours later Carly was sitting on Freddie's couch, awkwardly picking at a loose string on the bottom of her shirt. Freddie sat beside her, looking intently at her, waiting for her to announce the reason she'd come over at nine PM on a school night. Carly looked up at him and took a deep breath, "Now, I want the truth, and the whole truth, okay?" Freddie eyed her cautiously, but nodded anyway.

"About today…in the parking lot…" His eyes popped open as he realized where she was going with this.

He cut her off, "Carly, before you go any further let me just clarify that I _did _tell Sam to stop. More than once actually, but she wouldn't stop." Carly gave him a confused look so he continued, "Ever since she found out that I liked her she won't quit, Carly!" Carly giggled at his outburst, which gave Freddie his turn to be confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Freddie." She met his eyes and instantly sobered and the awkward aura came back into the air, "Uhm, but seriously…" Freddie opened his mouth to cut her off once more, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish and then you can talk." She had a brief moment of courage and she was going to use it before she lost it again. Freddie's eyebrows knitted together, wondering why it was so important to talk about what had happened earlier that day, but he nodded nonetheless.

Carly stared at him for a moment before she crinkled her nose in confusion, her head tilting slightly to the left, "Wait? I thought you liked her?"

"Yeah…I do." Freddie stated slowly.

"Then why did you tell her to stop?" Freddie appeared to be caught off guard by her question. A smile broke out on his face and he laughed humorlessly.

"Why?" Carly nodded in confirmation, not that Freddie needed it to continue, "Because it is so obviously a trick." Carly began to say something but he talked over her, "Think about it Carly, she showed no _interest_ in me whatsoever and then she finds out I like her and she can't keep her hands off me." He huffed, looking down at his hands. Carly took a deep breath.

"You may have said no, but Freddie?" Her voice cracked and wavered slightly which caused Freddie to look up. Carly gulped and continued, ignoring the blush that rose to her cheeks, "Did your body say yes?" Freddie's initial reaction was confusion.

"What do you—." He stopped short when he realized what she meant. "Oh." He swallowed hard. "You talked to Sam, didn't you?" Carly smiled a small smile and nodded.

"…Sort of." Carly continued, "Look Freddie, it's no big deal. It's a natural reaction. I mean, it's not like you have any control over what your," She paused for a moment, averting her eyes downward, "body reacts to."

"Oh yeah, because I get turned on when I'm attacked by a blonde demon." Freddie rolled his eyes, looking straight ahead and not at the girl sitting cross-legged beside him. This was awkward enough.

"But it was Sam." Carly stated softly, looking down at her lap, and fiddling with the ring on her finger. Freddie sighed and looked at her.

"So? She _attacked _me in a public parking lot! Sure, yeah, I liked the position we ended up in, but…" He stopped talking and looked away, his face turning red. Carly leaned toward him slightly, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"But what Freddie? We've been friends forever. You can tell me anything, you know?" Freddie searched her face for a moment, finding nothing but sincerity there.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you why I told her to stop," He paused, "But _only_ if you swear you will _not _tell Sam." Carly nodded.

"I swear, Freddie. Just between us."

"This whole 'crush' thing with Sam is scaring the living hell out of me. It's different than it was when I had a crush on you." He met her eyes for a moment, "Back then it was like a puppy dog crush. I had barely hit _puberty_ but now, this with Sam? It's strong, Carly." He took a deep breath, "I guess I told her to stop, you know, touching me because I liked it."

"Well, duh. That's usually how it works." Carly butted in. Freddie smiled awkwardly and shook his head.

"I mean, I liked it. A lot. Maybe too much…" He glanced over at her, "Getting the picture?"

"Yeah, but Freddie, so what if you like it. It's normal. And it's kind of obvious Sam wanted it since _she _initiated it." Carly sighed, eyeing Freddie, "I just don't know why you're scared. So you have a crush on her? Did you ever think maybe she liked you too?" Freddie scoffed at her.

"I don't want to be played like a fool, Carly. I _know _Sam and there's no way this isn't a trick." Freddie remained set in his decision Sam was only out to get him. Carly rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Alright, Freddie whatever you say." She smiled knowingly at him as he looked up at her. "I better get going. It's late." Freddie stood as well and nodded. He walked her to the door and opened it for Carly, pausing to give her a quick hug goodbye.

"Goodnight Freddie." She paused and looked him in the eye, her look completely serious, "You're wrong about her." With that she ducked across the hall and into her own apartment, leaving Freddie to stare after her, even more confused than he was before. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned and went back into his apartment, shutting the door with a 'click' behind him.

* * *

**Chapter three. Whoo! Hope you enjoyed it! More juicy stuff will come next chapter!**

**Review! :D**


	4. Subtle Torture

**WARNING: This one has some PRETTY strong innuendos. Meaning, borderline M, but not. So now that I've given you fair warning, you may proceed, or...not. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The trio entered the school building early the next morning. Carly had insisted that Sam at least arrive to school on time _once _their junior year. Sam had protested for a total of five minutes, before she arrived at Carly's car and noticed the box of doughnuts on Carly's front seat. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent as Sam was stuffing her face with the pastries the entire time, ignoring Freddie's disgusted looks for the most part.

"Guys?" Sam started when they'd reached their lockers, "Do these pants make my ass look huge?" She faced the rows of lockers, her backside facing her friends as she twisted her torso to look down at herself. Sam unintentionally popped her ass out as she turned, making it even harder for Freddie to look away. Carly raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl as she knew where she was going with her subtle questioning, but she said nothing. Sam noticed Carly's look and flashed her an easy smile.

"Well? Does it?" She pressed, glancing at Freddie, a smug smirk resting on her face when she noticed he was staring. Freddie gulped and tried to look away, fearful of what she would do to him if she noticed he was openly staring at her. He felt a heat rising in the pit of his stomach and shut his eyes, trying to will away the heat he felt in his cheeks.

Carly didn't answer, she only shook her head and turned to her locker, putting in the combination and ignoring her friend. Sam stared at Freddie, waiting for him to answer. Or move his eyes to her face instead of her ass. Freddie raised his eyebrows at her. Sam smirked and hooked a finger towards him, motioning for him to come closer. Freddie gulped and shuffled his feet toward her as she backed herself against him, her backside brushing against his thigh.

"Little Freddie just answered for you." Sam whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulled his head down close to her mouth. Freddie inhaled a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, which made Sam chuckle, her cool breath sweeping across the side of Freddie's face.

"S-Sam…" Freddie choked out, opening his eyes to see her staring at him with those same dark blue, lustful eyes from the day before. Freddie's breath hitched when Sam turned herself completely around as she backed him against the lockers, her arms hooking around his neck and her body pressing flush to his. Freddie felt awkward for a moment until he brought his hands up to lightly place them on her sides.

"Freddie?" She whispered, staring at his lips and licking her own. She leaned up to his ear and paused for a moment blowing across the outside edge of his ear before she finished speaking, "I'm sure glad your little friend came back to see me." She smirked against his ear as she darted her tongue out to faintly trace the rim of it. Freddie shuddered slightly his fingers shaking a little on her waist. Sam snickered at his reaction and pushed herself closer to him, her thigh brushing against his groin. Freddie shut his eyes and gulped back a moan.

He felt the heat burn in his stomach and the tips of his ears heated up, as he felt her breath blow across his ear one last time before she pulled away with a deep, seductive laugh. He opened his eyes to find her gone, bounding down the hallway her blonde curls bouncing with every step.

Freddie let out a breath and slid down against the lockers before he looked up at Carly, who was grimacing. He blushed deeper.

"Did you just…" Carly looked down at him, the books for her next class cradled in her arm. She noticed how he was breathing slightly heavy and that his face was red, confirming what she thought. "Vince sure never made my face turn as red as yours is right now." She giggled and went to continue, but Freddie cut her off.

"Please just go, Carly." He ran a hand through his hair and looked pleadingly at her. She shook her head and smirked, waving as she turned away from him and went to her own class, leaving Freddie to sit in the hallway by himself.

He watched her go out of sight and then leaned his head against the locker staring up at the cheap white plasterboard ceiling. A smile spread across his face and he sighed contentedly as he whispered to himself, "Whoa."

**

"Hey Carly!" Sam called to Carly as she ran down the hallway after the fourth bell. Carly stopped and turned, waiting for her friend to catch up with her. She smiled when the blonde stopped, slightly out of breath, in front of her. "Wanna go to Inside Out for lunch?" Carly nodded, pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Sure, let's go." Carly began to walk toward the exit, but stopped when she heard Sam speak from behind her.

"Hey, do you think we should, uh, ask Freddie to go?" Sam asked, causing Carly to furrow her brow and turn around. She looked at her friend strangely, not expecting her to ask about the brunette boy.

"Already did, he said he wasn't hungry." Carly paused, looking at Sam, "Why do you care all of a sudden where he's at?" She narrowed her eyes, watching as Sam subconsciously shifted her weight from foot to foot. Sam connected eyes with her and shrugged.

"I just asked a question, no need to grill me over it, Carly." Sam stepped forward to slip past Carly, but Carly clicked her tongue and grabbed Sam's forearm, spinning her back around so they were face-to-face.

"Do you like Freddie?" Carly asked, staring at Sam's face intently. Sam looked taken aback for a moment and scoffed as she tore her arm out of Carly's grip. Sam stared back just as intensely, trying to figure out where her friend was going with this.

"No…" She started off slowly, her brain reeling. "I'm just having some fun, Carls." She stated coolly, smirking a bit. Carly shook her head at her friend.

"If you don't like him and you're just having fun…why are you being so passionate about torturing him this way?"

"I have needs too, Carly." Sam paused, a smirk playing on her lips, "By the way, I need that back." Sam snickered when Carly's face turned red. She averted her eyes downward and played with her key ring.

"Yeah, about that…" Carly started out slowly, looking up to meet Sam's eyes, "…Vince had a...bit of an accident." Carly stated meekly, wincing as she waited for the storm. The one that always came. Sam's eye twitched slightly as her brow furrowed.

"Carly, you named my toy Vince?" Sam spoke slowly, deliberately. Her eyebrows raised, her hand going on her hip, making her strangely resemble a mother scolding a child; a weird change from the normal chemistry of their relationship.

"It's more fun that way." Carly insisted (every time). Sam rolled her eyes and mumbled a string of colorful words. Sam shook her head.

"They aren't cheap, Carls." She paused, "How did you 'kill it' this time, anyway?" Sam asked, using air quotes around 'kill it'. Carly cringed and ran a hand through her hair, stalling. "What is this? Number 10?"

"Let's just say he wasn't as waterproof as he claimed." Carly rubbed the back of her neck as Sam sighed. "I don't do it that often!" Carly crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "And in my defense one of them caught on fire." She mumbled, hating to recall that horrifying experience.

"Why was Spencer anywhere near it to begin with, Carly?" Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering briefly what went on in the Shay household when she wasn't around. Carly blushed and half-shrugged, looking over Sam's shoulder as she replied,

"He wasn't." She met Sam's eyes again, "Anyway, we weren't talking about me. We were talking about you having creepy hallway sex with Freddie." Carly shuddered, thinking about what happened this morning in the hallway.

"I didn't…" Sam trailed off, absently playing with a golden curl, twisting it around her finger as she looked down to play with it. She got lost in her own world for a moment, "But Carly," She started, not realizing she was talking over the brunette, almost missing what she said.

"Maybe you didn't, but he did."

"…Changing the subject won't make me forget." She finished, speaking the same time as Carly. There was a beat of silence before Sam shot her head up, eyes slightly bulging. "He what?!" Carly chuckled.

"He simply finished what you started."

"Oh." Was all Sam could say. Carly grinned and nodded as she continued, making Sam smirk and bit on her lower lip,

"He couldn't even stand up after, Sam." Sam smiled, a teeth baring smile from ear-to-ear.

"Of course he couldn't. Mama doesn't do things halfway." Carly simply rolled her eyes at her friend's smug smirk and shook her head, playing with the keys in her hand.

"Let's go eat." She laughed, turning to exit the school like she'd tried to do earlier. This time however, she heard the familiar squeak of Sam's sneakers hit the linoleum right behind her.

"Remind me I need to take you shopping later, Carly, okay? I think it's about time you bought your own." Carly rolled her eyes and shoved the glass door open, ignoring her friend's statement.

**

The last bell rang throughout Ridgeway High, signaling the end of another school day. The students poured out of the classrooms and into the hallway, chattering excitedly. Sam and Freddie were the first two to arrive at their lockers as Carly had class upstairs and hadn't made it down yet.

Sam looked at Freddie and nodded her head, "Fredward." She acknowledged him, smirking as she glanced down at his silk shorts, ones he was _not _wearing this morning. Freddie noticed her gaze and rolled his eyes, knowing she was coming up with a taunt; he could see her brain reeling as her smirk got wider.

"Shut up, Sam." He beat her to it, catching her slightly off-guard. She snickered, her gaze drifting up to his eyes.

"I didn't say anything, Benson." Her gaze was intense as she held his eyes to hers, hers sparkling with mischief, Freddie's cheerful, but slightly worn. She arched an eyebrow, "Besides, I don't have to say anything to know you loved it." Freddie felt a blush creep up his cheeks, and he turned to his locker, putting in the combination and pulling open the door, blocking his face from the blonde girl's view.

He missed Sam's lingering gaze, the way her eyes raked down his profile, watching the way his chest and taut stomach rose and fell with each breath he took…

Within seconds Sam was wrapping her arms around Freddie from behind, her front pressing flush with his back. She hooked her arms around him tight, interlacing her fingers just above his navel. She rose on her tip-toes to rest her chin on his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear. "Telling me to shut up isn't a very nice way to greet me, Fredward…" She whispered, lowering one of her hands toward his crotch.

Freddie groaned and darted his own hand down to clasp onto her wrist, holding her hand away from him. "Sam…" He warned, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He could feel not only Sam's gaze boring down onto him, and possibly every lingering student left in the hallway as well. Sam chuckled, leaning closer to his ear.

"I just want to…" Freddie loosened his grip on her wrist when she turned her head to press her lips against his neck, kissing it softly. "Help you out…" She finished, freeing her hand from his slackened grip and reaching all the way down to cup him, rubbing through his shorts. She smirked against his neck and purred slightly, making Freddie gulp. She moved her hand upward, stopping at the waistband of his shorts, tugging at it slightly as she tried to slip her hand in.

Freddie gasped and grabbed her wrist again, harder. "I said _not right now_." He practically hissed in her ear. Sam was taken aback, but she fought hard to not let it show. She pulled away from him slightly, hesitating a moment to test the waters. When she felt him tense slightly from the light touch her fingers made as they grazed across his sides she pulled completely away. She stepped back and forcefully opened her locker, throwing her bag inside as she stomped off down the hallway toward the exit, leaving the two brunettes to stand in the quickly emptying hallway together.

Freddie shut his locker and took a deep breath as he looked at Carly. She glared at him and rolled her eyes, shuffling her books in her arms. "Kind of harsh, Freddie." Freddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to say it like that." Carly's look softened when she noticed how upset he looked. "Let's just go, Freddie." She paused, "Before Sam wrecks my car." Freddie attempted to chuckle and they both headed down the hallway to the exit their friend had just taken moments before.

**

When Carly and Freddie reached Carly's car Sam was leaning up against the back door, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared absentmindedly at the ground. She kicked at a rock, sending it flying across the barren parking lot, ricocheting off of a metal trash can placed by the edge of the pavement. Carly pressed the unlock button on her automatic key pad and the car beeped, startling Sam. She looked up and briefly met Freddie's eyes before pulling open the car door and sliding inside.

Carly and Freddie exchanged a look before Carly nodded her head toward the back seat and opened the driver's door, giving Freddie a reassuring smile as she too got in, Freddie sighing and following suit.

The trio settled into an uneasy silence for most of the car ride home, Sam didn't say one word. She simply stared out the window. Freddie glanced over at her every few seconds, unable to stop himself. His hand lay palm-side down on the middle seat, his fingers spread slightly apart.

Sam felt his eyes on the side of her face and looked over at him, eyeing his hand lying innocently on the seat. She kept eyeing him as she slid her hand across the seat, finally reaching Freddie's. She first linked her index finger around his pinky, waiting to see if he would pull away. He looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. Freddie glanced down at their hands and then back up at her, his mouth slightly agape as if he were trying to speak but couldn't find the words.

When he didn't pull away Sam flashed him a soft smile and fully enclosed his larger hand in hers, clasping it tightly. Freddie gave her a weird look, a bit apprehensive of her sudden…un-Sam like actions. He squirmed a little in his seat and he felt his hand go clammy in hers. He offered her a weary smile, to which she returned, chuckling slightly and squeezing his hand as she settled back against her seat.

Carly looked back in her rear view mirror to find Freddie staring attentively at Sam, their hands joined in the middle in a soft embrace. Carly smiled knowingly and focused her eyes back on the road.

* * *

**Sadly, the next chapter shall be the last. *boo* But don't worry, I have a little something extra planned...Something I'm sure you'll all like!(:**

**Review! :D**


	5. Ceasing Torture

**A year and a half ago in a galaxy far, far away… A story named Flirtatious Torturing was posted by an amateur fan fiction writer by the penname of KeyLimePie14. As always, Miss KeyLime had the best intentions of finishing the story in a timely fashion, however… "It [was] a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire." …What? This isn't time for jokes? …Sorry. But I come bearing a brand spankin' new chapter! *cheers erupt* This is the final ENDING to Flirtatious Torturing. Finally, huh? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam trailed her fingers teasingly up Freddie's arm, stopping just short of the sleeve of his t-shirt. Freddie glanced at her and flinched, trying to move away from her. Sam simply stepped closer once more and grabbed his arm, this time wrapping her tiny hand around his bicep, "But Freddie," she began in a sickeningly fake voice, as she batted her eyes, "You're so strong."

Freddie rolled his eyes and pried her fingers away. "I'm not in the mood today, Sam." He spun the combination into the lock on his locker and pulled it open. He started to collect the books he needed for his classes when Sam wound her hand back around his arm, tighter this time. She moved even closer, so that her chest was brushing against the back of his arm. "I'm not playing."

She arched her eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, but I think you will be in a minute…" She trailed off as she pressed herself against him and spun him so he was facing her. Freddie glared down at her and pushed her back gently. "Don't push me away, Fredward," she pouted, "I thought you wanted me?" She feigned hurt. Freddie sighed.

"Sam, please, you're just gonna make me late for class." Sam frowned and pulled him back to her, slipping her hands under his shirt and rubbing his back in slow, agonizing circles. Freddie huffed, but didn't move.

"You were saying…" She smirked deviously, knowing that he would give in completely soon. She leaned close to him and whispered, "I think you like it. Just…give up." Sam let her hands wander down his back, coming to rest just above his back pockets. She hooked her thumbs in his belt loops and bit her lip seductively. "Want me to go lower?" She asked, flexing her fingers slightly. Freddie swallowed visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, catching Sam's eye. She began to move her hands lower, when all of a sudden Freddie reached out and grabbed her arm. He twisted her so she was pressed against the lockers. "Freddie!" Sam hissed, "What's the big idea?" Freddie didn't reply with words, instead he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, effectively pinning her between his chest and the lockers. "W-what are you doing?" Sam stuttered, trying to wriggle from his grasp.

Chuckling, Freddie leaned down to her ear, "Payback, Princess, payback." He blew into her ear, causing her to shiver. Freddie smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck softly. Sam swallowed, the warm feeling bubbling up in her stomach all too familiar. She never experienced that as a result of Freddie, of course, but she knew what the feeling of being turned on felt like. He sucked lightly at the soft skin, his lips leaving moist trails as he moved around her neck. Against her will, Sam let her head fall back against the lockers, thudding softly as it collided with the metal. She purred slightly when Freddie's hand snaked beneath her shirt, his palm resting flat against the small of her back. The heat of his hand sunk into her skin, only serving to intensify the heat in her stomach. She subconsciously leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as her mouth fell open slightly.

Her breaths quickened as he kissed lower, moving on to her collarbone. He paused there, his tongue darting out to lick the skin in short, hot strokes. Sam whimpered, her legs feeling weak beneath her. "F-Freddie…" She mumbled, reaching up to grab his shirt. Before she could do so, however, he had pulled away completely, a smirk resting upon his lips.

He shrugged, "Sorry." The bell rang, signaling that first period was about to begin. Once he picked up his books he smirked at her and waved before turning and walking down the hallway, not glancing back to see her sink to the floor, banging her head repeatedly against the already dented metal of the locker. She wouldn't be going to homeroom; she knew that much for sure.

Later that same evening, Freddie was in the iCarly studio, installing a new light effect for the show. Sam and Carly were downstairs, watching re-runs of Girly Cow and eating the contents of the fridge (the latter was mostly Sam, however). Freddie had his back turned to all of the entrances to the loft, so when Sam (not so quietly) opened the glass door, allowing it to slam, he jumped, startled.

"Benson," the sound of her voice was enough to make a grown man quiver in fear, and it had double the effect on Freddie. His eyes grew wide as he tried to turn back around, ignoring her. But Sam was not having that. She barked his name again, this time with much more fervor than before. Freddie swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in the process once again. "You better fucking turn around and answer me."

Freddie slowly turned, his fear increasing when he saw she was much closer to him than he had originally thought. "Hey..." He wasn't sure what to say. It didn't look like she was there to continue what he had started. "Missed you in homeroom?" His statement came out sounding more like a question than he intended.

She growled lowly, "I'm sure you did." She stalked closer to him, her glare never wavering. Freddie eyed her fearfully, he wasn't sure he completely understood her motivations, or why she was so angry. "Just remember, Benson... sound proof walls. Carly won't hear you scream." She threatened menacingly, now pacing around him in a semi-circle. Freddie couldn't help but feel like a piece of prey being stalked by a ferocious predator.

"Sam...I'm..." He began to apologize for what he had done to her, but as the words came out of his mouth he realized he had nothing to apologize for. She had started this whole thing. She had done the same exact thing to him. "Get over it, Sam." He waved dismissively. "You did the same thing to me yesterday."

Sam snarled and lunged at his throat, only to be blindsided by Freddie's arm pushing her back. She gasped in surprise and stumbled on her feet for a moment, before regaining composure, now angrier than ever. "You fucking moron! You're gonna regret that!" She started toward him once more. Freddie put his hands up in front of his face to act as a shield and awaited the blow that was sure to come. She stopped when she saw his defensive posture. "God, Freddie." She spat. "At least put up a fight."

"I don't _want_ to fight you, Sam." He dropped his hands. "I don't even know what we're fighting about. You jumped me in the hallway, bravo, you embarrassed me. Congratulations." He applauded sarcastically for a few seconds. "I got you back." He shrugged. "We're even..." At that moment his mind reflected on everything Sam had done to him recently. "Actually, no we're not. Not even close."

Sam laughed humorlessly, the sound scaring Freddie a little bit. "You're damn right we aren't. Mama won. But Mama is also pissed off. Sometimes you need to learn your place, Fredward. Learn to take a fucking joke!" She yelled, the growl evident in her voice. Her blonde curls bounced around her face, seeming as angry as her red rimmed eyes and flaring nostrils.

"Fine," He shrugged again, his voice quieter than before. "You won. Again." Sam always declared victory, whether she actually won or not. This wasn't news to Freddie. "So why are you so pissed off that I did the same thing back to you that you did to me?"  
Sam studied him closely for a few seconds before realizing that he wasn't kidding. He really did believe that it was the same thing. "You are _such_ a moron." Her voice was a mixture of anger and frustration. "It wasn't the same thing! What you did today is _not_ what I did to you!"

"Yeah, Sam, it really was. You jumped me in the hallway, so I did the same to you." Freddie furrowed his eyebrows, slightly convinced that Sam was grasping at straws, determined only to pick a fight with him. "How is that different?"

Sam began blushing as she spoke but her angry voice didn't show the embarrassment that she was feeling. "I let you finish! I didn't get you all worked up and ready to go and then walk away!"

Realization hit Freddie and the color drained from his face, "...Oh." He paused, "I, um..." He stuttered for a moment before gaining a bit of composure, "So...is that why you missed homeroom?" Sam let out a grunt of annoyance.

"What the fuck do you think?" She stared him down, moving ever closer to him. "That was really fucking low, Freddie."

Freddie backed down, holding his hands up in protest. "I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant to do." At that moment Freddie realized that Sam was right. He was a moron. "I...I mean... Did you want me to keep going?"  
Sam rolled her eyes to once again convey Freddie's stupidity but the truth was it was a damn good question. "Freddie, at that point it didn't really matter what I wanted. The damage was done. The job needed finishing." Sam was hoping to avoid any more embarrassment by speaking in general terms, not saying anything that indicated what they were really talking about, but it didn't help much. This conversation was torture.

Once again with the stuttering, "I, uh...I'm sorry?" He cringed, knowing that Sam would pick up on the way his voice hitched to make his simple statement a question. Sam huffed, doing exactly what he expected her to. Her jaw clenched and she reached up to grab the front of his shirt.

"That doesn't sound convincing, Freddick." When her eyes met his he saw just how angry she was; her eyes, which were normally a beautiful blue, were almost black. His breath hitched as she pulled on his shirt, causing him to stumble forward a little.

"Sam...I didn't know." His tone changed. He was going for sincere; he just hoped it came across that way. "I never planned to get you...that way..." He looked down so she couldn't see him blushing. "I didn't have a plan. I was just reacting to what you were doing." He swallowed. If it were at all possible this conversation was about to get more embarrassing. "I realized that you liked what I was doing and I panicked."

Sam scoffed "I saw the look on your face when you walked away." She forced him to look at her by pushing under his chin with her fist roughly. "You weren't scared."

Freddie shoved her fist away, feeling his own blood begin to boil. He pushed her away, exerting a little more force than he intended due to his rising anger. "Fine, Sam. I wasn't scared. Not that it matters because you would find a reason to bitch at me either way! You just _have_ to be right, don't you?" He shook his head. "That's not an attractive quality, you know."

Sam was a little surprised by his reaction. She expected another stammering excuse; or something to get her out of his face. Instead he was angry that she questioned him. "Didn't stop you from finding me attractive before," She rolled her eyes. "What is your problem? You liked me, so I gave you a little extra attention. I had some fun with you. I almost made you pass out you liked me so much. I'm sorry if helping you feel good makes me a bitch."

It was Freddie's turn to roll his eyes. "You really expect me to believe that all the crap you put me through was well intentioned?"

Sam could find nothing to say, instead she just stared at him, her mind reeling. At first it had just been a game, but then she saw what an effect she had on him. She liked having that kind of an effect on a boy. Even if it was Freddie Benson. But how could she tell him that without him getting cocky? Or worse...even more ticked off? She decided she couldn't and opted for the escape route. Shrugging, she replied blankly, "You tell me. You enjoyed it." Her poker face had always been her best friend and it had never failed her, not even now when it seemed like everything important rested upon its shoulders.

Freddie stared, silently planning his next move. If she was lying, and he admitted he enjoyed it she would never let him hear the end of it. The games she had been playing lately would continue for the rest of his life. But if she was telling the truth and he said he didn't like it, it could set his relationship with Sam back to where it had been a few years ago when she was always mean to him and never let him see the good Sam. Instead of answering her question straight away he stuttered again, "I...Um..."

Sam was growing impatient. "Out with it, Benson!"

He took a deep breath, deciding that no matter what, he wasn't prepared to move backwards. He could only imagine what his life would've been like if he had, had a crush on her when she threatened to beat him up (and often did) every day. "Fine! I liked it!" He shouted, catching Sam off guard a little. "I liked it, Sam." He repeated quietly, "Make fun of me if you feel the need. I don't care anymore, okay? You win."

His answer blew Sam's poker face away. Her mouth fell open a little. The thought never crossed her mind that he would admit that he liked the things that she had been doing. The look on her face was pure confusion. "...You did? Even the part in the hallway yesterday?" She made a face of slight disgust that gave Freddie pause before answering.

Freddie looked down, realizing that even if he had enjoyed the things Sam had done to him _mostly because he liked her_ didn't mean that she felt the same. In fact, he thought, she was probably more disgusted than what she let on. Nevertheless he nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, "Yes." He squeaked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Sam decided to test his sincerity, "You claim that what you did today wasn't meant to be cruel. You just got caught up in the moment and didn't know how to get yourself out of it, right?"  
Freddie opened his eyes and studied her face, searching for evidence that she was playing a game. Finding none he nodded slowly.  
A smile spread across Sam's face like none Freddie had ever seen before. "Okay..." She dragged the word out a little. "So if I want you to you'll finish what you started?"

Freddie stared at her disbelievingly, before pausing to contemplate her question. "I..." He trailed off, still unsure of his true answer. Instead he just shrugged. "I don't know." He really wasn't sure what she wanted to hear, but he figured he should go with the truth just to be safe. He sighed, and studied her face for a few seconds. "If you're asking, if I had it to do all over again only finish the job…the answer is no."

"No?" Sam questioned, not sure of her opinion on his answer. "Why not?" She was curious. After all, he liked her. Why wouldn't he want to help her finish what he had started? It should be a dream come true.

"Because I shouldn't have started it in the first place." He said nervously, not looking directly at her as he spoke. "I shouldn't have done what I did in school out in the open where other people could have seen."

Sam shrugged, "I did it to you. Quit being a pansy, Benson."

Freddie was annoyed at the insult but fought the urge to lash out. His voice was strained as he answered. "I shouldn't have been thinking about payback." He paused "I should have just..." He trailed off. Given the tone of her last response he wasn't ready to put himself out there yet.

"Should have just what?" Sam pressed, not willing to let him close up. "Tell me, Freddie." She demanded, staring at him hard. Freddie knew her anger could be called upon at any moment, but he didn't care.

"I should have just..." He trailed off once more. He closed his eyes for a minute summoning all of his courage, and then he lunged forward and smashed his lips into hers. Panic quickly set in and he pulled away feverishly, expecting the worst to come. He began breathing heavily and trembling. Or at least he felt like he was trembling. He didn't know if Sam could see his fear.

Sam stared at him in shock, seemingly frozen to the spot in which she stood. Her mouth fell open, trying to find words, but failing. Freddie opened his eyes slowly, his heartbeat picking up even more when he saw her face. She gaped like a fish, still rendered speechless. Freddie mentally cursed himself for making it so awkward. "...Sorry." He mumbled, his face turning a deep red.

"You just kissed me." Sam's voice was deadpan. She wasn't really talking to Freddie. It was just a thought that somehow escaped her lips.

Freddie swallowed, "I said I was sorry, Sam!" He stuttered in a panicked rush. "I-I, just forget it happened. I didn't mean to! I mean... I did, but I didn't think about it and... Just don't hurt me!" He stepped backward subconsciously, eyeing the blonde in fear.

Freddie's outburst snapped Sam out of her trance. She stared at the fearful boy for a moment, a smirk spreading across her face. "You know if you pee on Carly's floor she's gonna have a fit."

Freddie's eyebrows knitted together. "...You're not gonna kill me?" He asked timidly, knowing that Sam would have usually beaten any guy into a pulp who dared kiss her without permission. Freddie didn't assume he should be any different.

"I'm gonna come closer now." She answered quietly as if talking to a scared child or puppy. "Don't freak out. I'm not gonna hurt you unless you get scared and pee your pants or throw up on me or something. Just...Relax." Sam stepped forward, making up the distance between them that Freddie had created a moment earlier.

Freddie swallowed hard. His stomach felt like it was tied up in knots. "W-what are you doing?" He questioned, his eyes meeting hers; he noticed her eyes had changed to a very dark blue now. They were no longer black. His eyes drifted to her lips and he swallowed again.

Sam put her hand on his cheek, causing Freddie to flinch. She stroked the side if his face gently to put him at ease, before leaning in. Freddie's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when her lips met his, this time not by force, but willingly. Samantha Puckett was willingly kissing him. He stared at the blurry outline of her face for a moment before instinct kicked in. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to kiss her back. Sam deepened it and pushed on his chest just hard enough to make him fall backwards. Freddie gasped into the kiss, afraid he was going to hit the floor, but a 'whoosh' came out from under him and he realized he had fallen into one of Carly's beanbag chairs.

Sam didn't miss a beat, as she continued to kiss him. She was understandably annoyed when he broke away to demand an explanation. His voice squeaked when the first sounds left his mouth, earning a giggle from Sam. "You okay?" She asked between giggles, her eyes shifting from his lips to his big brown eyes that were silently questioning her.

"Um..." Freddie trailed off, not knowing what to say. He shifted slightly beneath her as he looked up at her. "What's going on?"

"Well..." She drew out the word dramatically, "I'm pretty sure I was about to find your tonsils in there if you had just let me keep looking for them." She smirked.

Freddie blushed and pinched himself. Sam giggled, "Did you just pinch yourself, Fredward?" Freddie cringed, not believing that he was such a dork (even though Sam reminded him every day).  
"Just...making sure I'm not dreaming again." He smiled softly, making Sam's cheeks tint pink. Freddie cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing in the feel of her warm body against his.

Sam smiled. The feeling of his strong arms around her was something she could get used to, but she couldn't tell him that... Not yet anyway. "Dreaming again?" she questioned, with arched eyebrows.

Freddie blushed, "Yeah." He told her shyly. "I dream about you a lot." He smiled a little, the corners of his mouth twitching upward as he watched her face.

She smirked. "Oh yeah? Does Mama Benson have to wash your sheets after these dreams?" She teased, barely finishing her thought before uncontrollable giggles set in.  
Freddie blushed hard. He was equal parts embarrassed, and not at all shocked by her bluntness. Rather than whine as was his typical response to this sort of teasing from Sam, he decided to try something different. He gently pulled her down so her head was level to his, and whispered in her ear, "Of course. You're usually naked in them."

Sam bit her lip, her giggles dying down quickly. "Oh yeah?" She murmured, pulling back to look at his face again. The intensity of his gaze made a shiver run down her spine. He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. After a long pause, she whispered shakily, "Kiss me." Freddie didn't hesitate to oblige, leaning up slightly to meet his lips with hers for the third blissful time. Sam groaned, shifting so she was straddling him. Freddie coached her mouth open, slipping his tongue inside the opening, feeling around her mouth, tasting all of her for the first time. His hands slid beneath her shirt, pushing the thin t-shirt she was wearing up above her stomach. She pulled away quickly, just long enough to lift her arms to allow him to finish what he was attempting to do.

Freddie swallowed as he openly stared at the half naked girl sitting above him. His eyes roamed from her perfect chest that rose and fell with every breath she took, to her tight stomach. A closer look revealed the outline of abs. She smirked and pulled his face up to look at hers. Freddie blushed and met her eyes, opening his mouth to apologize for staring. Sam stopped him mid-stutter by placing her index finger over his lips. Freddie closed his mouth and eyed her curiously.

"It's okay." She whispered, "You can look at me." Inside, her head was protesting to the words that were coming out of her mouth. She wasn't sure how she felt about him staring at her, so vulnerable and exposed as she sat atop of him.

Freddie eased them over, so that he was hovering above her, smiling down. He stroked her cheek softly, hoping to convey just how much he understood the fragility of the situation. Sam began to feel nervous and squirmed a little. She was never any good with soft and sweet. Instead of allowing him to continue, she squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him hard, tugging at his belt buckle in the process. Freddie gasped into the kiss and pulled away slightly, "Really?" He questioned, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Sam met his eye and nodded, somehow more sure of this than she had been of anything else in her life.

"Yes," she murmured. Her whisper served as enough to put Freddie at ease as he bent down to capture her lips once more, holding her tenderly in his arms.

* * *

**I would like to thank KSWheels for helping me write this chapter. Go thank him! Because without him you guys probably would not have this chapter. Now, this is the ending to this story. But we (KSWheels and I) have some...future things planned. :) So live long and prosper. Don't forget to take the nachos out of the toilet before they get soggy and as always, happy reviewing!**

**This is KeyLimePie14 signing off.**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, spinlight, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**


End file.
